Una Pequeña Historia De Amor!
by Aquae
Summary: Un beso inesperado hace que Tomoyo se enamore de Eriol! . Ninguno de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son míos, alguno que otro si, pero los demas son de las Chicas Fantasticas de CLAMP!
1. Un beso

Eto…

Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece, aunque sería hermoso poseerlo, pero bueno no es mío, solo la historia y alguno que otro personaje. ¡¡CCS es exclusivo de CLAMP así que ya saben!! ¡Algún parecido a la realidad no es coincidencia es algo inevitable! 

¡¡Ahora sí a leer!!

-

Sentimientos..

Los sentimientos se demuestran en varias formas…

- No lo puedo creer, estoy enamorada de el es tan tierno, lo quiero tanto!- se oía en aquella habitación, donde solo una luz iluminaba un tanto opaca por ser tarde, solo se encontraba una jovencita de piel blanca como la nieve, cabello negro como la noche y tenia de ojos dos bellos zafiros, vestia un bello vestido color beige y estaba recostada en su cama viendo la pantalla de una computadora portátil, la cual había sido regalada por su adorada madre. Eran ya pasadas las 2 de la mañana cuando se percato de la hora.

-Rayos, que tarde! Pero es que no puedo creer que ya haya terminado apenas y lo empecé ayer, pero aun así me enamore de este protagonista tan tierno si tan solo los personajes de la vida real fueran así!.- dijo ella suspirando. -Realmente no puedo continuar desvelándome viendo Shojo anime si sigo así voy a aplazarme.- aunque era mentira ella era una de las mejores alumnas del colegio "Yasahisa". -No es justo que ellos tengan una vida amorosa y yo nooooo! Por queee!! He llorado, reído, gritado con ellos y para que ellos siempre tendran un final feliz!! Por que mi vida no es como en un Shojo anime!! Lo peor es que nadie me comprende todos creen que estoy un poco… bueno nadie me comprende estoy sola- al terminar de decir esto se le había venido a la mente lo que había pasado seis meses atrás…

---------------Flash Back-----------

Era una noche estrellada todavía no habían empezado las clases, era el festival de fin de verano, de eso ella se acuerda muy bien. Ella vestía un lindo Kimono rojo con un adorable moño que llevaba incrustada una flor de cerezo. La noche era perfecta hasta que decidió platicar a solas con el lindo joven que la acompañaba, el era de piel ligeramente oscura, cabello castaño, ojos verdes y de una estatura moderadamente alta, desde ya hace tres años había sido su mejor amigo en las practicas de coro de su escuela…

- Me gustas mucho Kouji-kun- Se le estaba declarando, lo cual el joven lo tomo con mucha sorpresa - Me has gustado desde el inicio del año pasado- pero por desgracia el era dos años mayor que ella.

-Tomoyo-chan eres y serás mi mejor amiga pero mis sentimientos le pertenecen a otra persona- dijo el de una buena vez.

Ella trato de fingir lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento (Tristeza) y lo logro hasta que llego a su casa donde lloro hasta el amanecer de el siguiente día. Tomoyo parecía que había malinterpretado las acciones de el, los amigos de Kouji lo molestaban al estar a su lado diciendo que hacían una pareja perfecta, eso hacia que su estomago se llenara de mariposas, cada vez que cantaban juntos el le sonreía de manera especial.

-----------Fin del Flash back-----------

-Será que acaso nunca voy a tener mi final feliz con un chico guapo como el del anime? Pero bueno no debo dejar que eso me robe el sueño!- bostezo coloco su laptop en la mesa de noche y se abalanzo a dormir.

Desde niña le gustaba ver anime y leer manga, pero nunca se había obsesionado tanto desde que aquel joven la rechazo, ya era su ultimo año de colegio pero aun así seguía viendo videos en youtube o en cualquier pagina que encontrara y por eso su vida se había llenado de mucha ansiedad ya que prometía no volver a obsesionarse pero nunca lo cumplía, cada vez que empezaba un anime nuevo decía que solo iba a ver dos episodios por día pero cuando le gustaba la ansiedad la dominaba y se acostaba hasta las 3:00 de la mañana.

En el día no podía con tanto sueño hasta que se intereso por un estudiante que ingreso ya hace dos semanas, ya no tenia tanta ansiedad por ver anime pero siempre se acostaba tarde. Del chico de quien ella se había interesado era Eriol Hiragizawa provenia de Inglaterra, a parte de ser adicta al anime era adicta a Harry Potter, y ese niño tenia un gran parecido por la unica diferencia de los ojos que eran color azul. Su cabello liso y totalmente negro, buen cuerpo y alto! Pero solo le gustaba por su exterior, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con el pero por lo menos el pensar en el la alejaba de sus ataques de ansiedad. En su mente ella quería que el niño ingles le hablara para así poder entablar una buena relación de amigos y si tuviera suerte una relación romantica.

Ella poseía la amistad de dos valiosas personas, Sakura Kinomoto, niña tierna, amable, cariñosa y la persona mas alegre de todo el mundo pero con un pequeño problema que era testaruda, sus ojos color esmeralda, cabello castaño no muy corto ni muy largo, capitana del cuadro de patinadoras de hielo e integrante del equipo de natacion. Y Syaoran Lee, joven realmente atractivo! Amable, respetuoso (En fin todas las cualidades que se les vengan a la mente de un hombre perfecto) pero tenía el mismo problemita que Sakura era testarudo, sus ojos color castaño claro, cabello castaño corto cuerpo de atleta Capitan del equipo de futbol masculino e integrante del equipo de basketbol.

Con Sakura había sido amiga desde primer grado por que Tomoyo al ser transferida a una nueva escuela le fue muy difícil relacionarse con gente nueva, Sakura en cambio no le costaba hacer nuevos amigos y fue Tomoyo la que se convirtió en su mejor amiga desde entonces.

Syaoran fue distinto, el provenía desde Hong Kong y Sakura había sido asignada la guia de el, por tal razón pasaban mas tiempo juntos y se hicieron amigos con facilidad.

A finales de noveno grado Syaoran empezó a sentirse atraido por su amiga "Sakura" y Tomoyo se percato en el instante. Tomoyo trató de que Sakura se diera cuenta por si sola pero era demasiado distraida, así que ayudo a Syaoran a declarasele, eso llevo bastante tiempo Syaoran al solo verla se sonrojaba y no podía decir palabra alguna, pero Tomoyo miraba televisión (Demasiada) y empezó a sacar ideas de cómo se le podía declarar pero ninguna de las tantas ideas dio resultado hasta que se le ocurrió llevarla a un acuario.

Los tres acordaron ir al acuario, pero Tomoyo invento una excusa para no ir y preparar la declaración, los pingüinos era los animales preferidos de Sakura y Tomoyo arreglo para que en el acto de pingüinos los pingüinos llevaran unas letras en la espalda diciendo "ME GUSTAS MUCHO SAKURA – QUIRES SER MI NOVIA?". Llegada la hora todo salio de maravilla y Syaoran pudo decir que el lo había hecho pero se puso mas rojo que un tomate!

Cuando Tomoyo fue rechazada por Kouji ellos dos fueron su compañía y se encargaron de hacerla feliz y que nunca mas fuera lastimada por alguien…

Siempre seguían siendo amigos pero a veces Sakura se sentía mal por no poder compartir las m experiencias con su mejor amiga.

**En la mañana en el colegio "Yasahisa"…**

-Buenos días! Tomoyo-Chan- dijo su mejor amiga al ubicar sus cosas en el asiento de la par de Tomoyo.

-Buenos días Sakura-chan- Aunque no lo dijo con mucho entusiasmo por que se había acostado muy tarde.

-Tomoyo-chan te desvelaste viendo el final de lovely complex?-

-Es que estaba emocionante! A demas yo no tengo a nadie que me de cariños como lo hacen en el anime- y volteo la mirada a donde se en contraba el Syaoran! Mientras Sakura se tornaba de color rojo. Y luego sintio que un beso se posaba en su mejilla.

-Buenos días chicas!-

-Buenos días Syaoran-Kun- las dos respondieron pero Tomoyo respondió como si supiera que se iban a besar apasionadamente!

Syaoran a pesar de ser un estudiante de intercambio de nunca se regreso por el amor que le tenia a Sakura su entonces mejor amiga. Muchas personas comentaban que Tomoyo se había enamorado de el y que por eso le parecía desagradable verlos besándose en publico, pero lo único que ella encontraba desagradable es que no encontraba a ningún joven que le interesara lo suficiente como para entablar una relación amorosa, por eso cada pretendiente lo rechazaba alegando que no era su tipo, y eso hacia que sus compañeras dijeran que estaba enamorada de Syaoran. A ella le daba igual, sabia que Sakura le creía a ella no a los rumores.

-

- Por favor pueden besarse en otro lugar que no sea este- volteando la mirada, noto que el alumno ingles la observaba con mucha atención eso la intrigaba mucho el nunca se había interesado en ella. Lo quedo viendo fijamente pero la mirada de Eriol era intimidante y la obligo a ver hacia donde estaban sus amigos. Trato de disimular que no lo había visto y cerro los ojos se quedo pensando en lo que había pasado para luego suspirar, pero fue interrumpida por la presencia de alguien ella pensaba que era Sakura pero al abrir sus ojos…

-

La beso…

-

El beso duro solo un instante por que ella lo había apartado pero sabia que en el fondo le había correspondido y por muy corto ese beso había llegado hasta su alma donde lo disfruto mas que cuando miraba a los animes besándose. El aliento empezó a desvanecerse por que le había marcado, su corazón latía a mil por hora su respiración se hacia mas rápida, sus manos sudaban y temblaban. Esto no era solo un simple beso esto había sido algo mas, algo que ella no podía descifrar algo que le había transmitido el desde su corazón hacia el de ella. Nunca nadie la había besado así, no sabia que ese tipo de sentimientos podrían existir. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojo al igual que sus labios y orejas. "Que es esto, acaso estoy soñando" soñando o no esto que había sentido era lo mas hermoso que había sentido.

-Daidoji-san, Hiragizawa-san, esto no es un lugar de citas así que si quieren seguir besándose pueden salirse de mi clase y visitar al director por su raro comportamiento- dijo la profesora al entrar a la clase. Las primeras dos horas tenían literatura con la profesora Kutsiomi -

-Disculpeme Kutsiomi-sensei fue mi culpa! Pero debo recalcar que estamos leyendo a Romeo y Julieta y usted dijo que nos debíamos adentrar al personaje para poder interpretarlo en las audiciones del sabado, así que estaba practicando con Daidoji-san para poder obtener los estelares no cree que hacemos buena pareja para la obra.- concluyo Eriol con una sonrisa un poco picara, mientras que Tomoyo en cambio no podía hablar del shock su corazón seguía acelerado y por tal razón no estaba poniendo mucha atención en clase pero si había puesto bastante atención en lo que Eriol había dicho.

-Bueno creo que… eehm. Eso lo debemos elegir en las audiciones.- Recalco la profesora.- Y ademas les dije que debían practicar en su tiempo libre-

-

**En el recreo…**

-Tomoyo-chan desde cuando decidiste participar en las audiciones del sábado- le pregunto Sakura con mucha emoción.- Si te quedas vas a poder actuar con Hiragizawa-san.- A Sakura le emocionaba bastante la idea de que Tomoyo tuviera un novio como Eriol, el era uno de los mejores en su curso a pesar de haber llegado hace dos semanas y ademas era bien atractivo claro no tanto como su amado Syaoran.

**Hola de nuevo! Como pueden apreciar!! Cambie un poco la historia por que estaba un poco confusa!! Espero que hoy si la disfruten perdon por no haberla actualizado antes! Gomen!! T-T **

**Muchas gracias a LyS Cosmo, a Blouson Der Herz y en especial a Boggart que me ayudo en tomar la decision de reorganizar mi fic. **

**En cuanto a Blouson Der Herz si los ojos de Eriol son azules! Gomenasai!! T-T**

**Bueno espero haya sido mas claro Que antes! Y que les haya gustado!**

**Hope you enjoy it!! Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo!!*n_n* Y ya saben si tienen alguna sugerencia o reclamo!! Hagamela saber!! Y si solo quieren dejar un comentario ps mejor!! Ja ne! *n_n**


	2. Decision inesperada!

Eto…

Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece, aunque sería hermoso poseerlo, pero bueno no es mío, solo la historia y alguno que otro personaje. ¡¡CCS es exclusivo de CLAMP así que ya saben!! ¡Algún parecido a la realidad no es coincidencia es algo inevitable!

¡¡Ahora sí a leer!!

**No quiero que sigas jugando….**

**Dime lo que realmente sientes….**

**-**

**-**

**En algún lado del colegio…**

- Hiragisawa-san es cierto de que vas a audicionar con Daidoji!- le preguntaba un compañero Takashi Yamasaki, chico alto, cabello negro corto, amable, respetuoso, ojos de color ¿café? Nunca abria los ojos así que era muy difícil decir de que color eran, presidente del aula con un pequeño defecto… decir mentiritas blancas.

– Es que ella es una de las mas lindas del colegio, anda Hiragisawa-san estas saliendo con ella?-

-Lo se, pero no lo estoy- dijo Eriol muy frio.

-Pero acaso ese beso no fue nada?- el había sido asignado guía de Eriol por lo que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. A Eriol no le costaba hacer nuevas amistades pero por los momentos se reservaba el entablar relaciones amistosas decía que no era apropiado por el momento.

-Solo actuación tu sabes muy bien que vamos a audicionar juntos- dijo Eriol. "Lo único malo es que no se si ella aceptará".

-Sabes que cuando se hizo Romeo y Julieta la primera vez en el teatro de Inglaterra- levanto su dedo y prosiguió -Tuvieron un gran accidente cuando era la escena del beso. Y los protagonistas tuvieron un grave accidente y tuvieron que ser sustituidos…- dijo Yamasaki.

Eriol ya estaba acostumbrado a las mentiras, cada vez levantaba su dedo sus mentiritas venían en camino así que Eriol le seguía el juego dejando a Yamasaki en la luna y pensando en si era de verdad la mentira que había dicho.

-Si, el año pasado que fui con mi clase al teatro nos relataron esa terrible historia, y también se dice que los que salgan en los estelares tendran un accidente en el día del estreno pero si usan un collar de ajos y dos patas de conejo podran evitar la mala suerte!- dijo Eriol confundiendo a Yamasaki y sonriendo picaramente. A Yamasaki se le formularon mil preguntas! "Acaso estoy en lo correcto? Pero si lo acabo de… Pero es que?" Y empezó a ponerse nervioso con una gotita en su cabeza! Eriol solo vio y se tiro una pequeña risa burlona, sin que Yamasaki se diera cuenta.

-

**Cuando caminaban para la clase…**

-Tomoyo-chan!!! Que vas a hacer? Vas audicionar con el?- dijo una Sakura muy emocionada.

-Sakura-chan, es que me da pena, el me dio un beso yo nunca le había hablado y es un poco extraño que yo y el de repente estemos juntos-

-Si. Claro pero acuérdate que ya todos saben que audicionaran! Así que seria un gran misterio que se hayan besado y que hayan mentido. No lo crees?-

-Si, pero…- Tomoyo trato de decirle.

-Eres una de las estudiantes mas populares-

Tomoyo encabezaba la lista en el top 5 de las estudiantes mejor vestidas y hermosas, por ser una cantante excelente. Su voz era el centro de atención del Coro de voces de su instituto.

- Y seria una pena que tu historia de amor tipo manga nunca sucediera por la timidez…- dijo Sakura en un tono sarcastico.

- Mmm es cierto! Si quiero alguien que me bese como "otani de lovely complex" o "Tuxido mask". Debo enfrentar mis miedos, talvez Eriol no se enamore pero por lo menos podre actuar con el en Romeo y Julieta. Pero… si no conseguimos el estelar?- Dijo la pelinegra mirando con incertidumbre a la castaña!

-Bueno eso lo dudo acuérdate cuando interpretamos Alicia en el país de las maravillas en "tomoeda"!! Aunque no quisiste participar te obligaron a ser Alicia, y lo hiciste genial, ademas nos ayudaste cuando hicimos Rapunzel.^.^.- dijo Sakura para terminar.

Estaban en quinto grado cuando realizaron la obra de Alicia, Tomoyo le daba pena ser el estelar, pero por alguna razón el profesor decidió que ella le diera vida a Alicia, y como resultado fue el éxito. En la obra Rapunzel, fue distinto el papel protagonico fue rifado y la persona que lo gano fue nuestra querida Sakura. Estaban ya en noveno y por casualidad el principe encantador fue Syaoran! Hacían una pareja excelente, y Tomoyo ayudo a Sakura y Syaoran durante todas las tardes haciendo esa obra un gran éxito!

En el colegio se rego la noticia de quienes iban audicionar por los papeles protagónicos eran Tomoyo, la cantante, y Eriol, el chico extranjero de ultimo año. Y cuando Tomoyo paso por los pasillos se escuchaban los murmullos de la noticia y la miraban con antipatía y ella se acordo de el primer día que Eriol ingreso el colegio.

Todo parecía normal ese día hasta que al ser presentado toda alumna que lo miraba suspiraba por el. Aun la bella Tomoyo y la dulce Sakura les parecio encantador. Syaoran en cambio se puso un poco celoso por la precencia del "extranjero". Dos días pasaron y ya muchas de las jovencitas del colegio armaron un club de fans alegando que era el alumno mas elegante e irresistible, y las que tuvieron valor se le declararon, pero el las rechazaba al parecer ninguna le llamaba la atención. Los chicos por su parte odiaban al "Extranjero" ya que les estaba quitando toda la atención de sus novias. No había pasado mucho tiempo de ese acontecimiento así que "Es por eso que todas me miran asi" pensó la pelinegra "Piensan que les voy a quitar a su amado Eriol". y sonrío.

**En el aula de clase…**

-Oye Syaoran por que no nos esperaste?- dijo Sakura al mirar al castaño sentarse en su escritorio.

-El entrenador nos dijo que antes de terminar el receso nos reuniéramos en el gimnasio, parece que hoy tenemos practica para el partido del sábado.- dijo el un poco preocupado. Pero no le pusieron mucha atención y las dos prosiguieron.

- Tomoyo le vas a preguntar?- dijo la ojiesmeralda…

-Si pero cuando terminemos clases, ademas tengo práctica de coro-

Eriol entro al aula y miro a Tomoyo detenidamente sabía que ella y su amiga estaban hablando de el, pero no parecía molesto, pero Tomoyo no pensaba lo mismo… sentía un escalofrió por la presencia de Eriol "Por que me mira?" Todo lo que resto del día Eriol la miraba así lo que incomodaba Tomoyo sus manos involuntariamente temblaba no podía pensar en nada que en el final del día…

-

**Al terminar las clases…**

-Hiragisawa-san, quiero saber si e…-

-El beso es un regalo y las audiciones eso depende de que si tu quieras pero, no te quería incomodar-le interrumpio Eriol.

-Bueno es que quiero dejarte claro que no me gustas y que tenemos que hacer las audiciones!- Con seriedad le dijo Tomoyo.

-Vaya, parece como si te estuvieras declarando-

- No lo estoy, pero cuando me diste ese beso, el cual no senti, todos empezaron a hablar y ademas al dar esa explicación tan tonta todo el colegio se dio cuenta de audicionaremos y si no audicionamos van empezar a armar rumores de que tu y yo… Ash ni si quiera puedo pensarlo.- le continuo explicando a el pero al terminar se quedo pensando si acaso lo había convencido.

-Mmm me parece interesante, bueno acepto, a que horas puedes llegar a mi casa?-

- A tu casa?- dijo Tomoyo desconsertada.

- Es ciero no conoces no te preocupes yo te pasare trayendo-

-En tu casa?- volvio a preguntar Tomoyo.

-Esta bien no te hare nada!- le dijo mientras pensaba "a menos que me lo pidas". Mientras que Tomoyo lo miraba con enojo. – Esta bien a que horas puedo llegar a tu casa, si no confias en mi no es ningún problema.-

- Bueno tengo práctica de coro ahorita, así que si no tienes algún inconveniente en esperarme podemos irnos cuando termine.– Tomoyo le dijo tratando de ocultar su leve sonrojo.

-

-Sakura-chan! Hiragisawa-san se ira con nosotros después de la práctica.- para conveniencia de los tres sus practicas. Coro, futbol, Patinaje los lunes, miércoles y viernes, y Natacion y Basketbol los martes y jueves, esos días Tomoyo se quedaba a esperarlos así que se regresaban juntos a sus domicilios todos los días.

-Enserio!! Kyaa! Que emocion!!! Van a ser Romeo y Julieta! Verdad que si Syaoran-kun!-

-Si, tu eres una gran actriz y el al decir esa gran mentira, todos le creyeron hasta Sakura- dijo Syaoran con tranquilidad.

-Si pero Sakura es bien distraida!- Dijo Tomoyo con un poco de desanimos.

-Que quieren decir?- dijo Sakura.

-

Después de las practicas parecía igual entre los tres amigos hasta que…

-Daidoji-san ya nos vamos?- se escucho la voz de Eriol que se encontraba leyendo un libro en la puerta del colegio.

-Si-

-

Cuando estaban en camino no había un silencio incomodo. Al principio Eriol estaba un poco incomodo pero Sakura y Syaoran se encargaron de que no siguiera en silencio y empezaron a comentar del libro de la clase y terminaron platicando de programas de televisión, aunque el era de otro país ya se había adaptado a la programación japonesa.

- Y como hiciste para venir desde tan lejos?- Sakura le pregunto.

- Al igual Lee-kun mis notas eran excelentes y en la clase de idioma extranjero intente con el japones y me parecio un idioma muy interesante, aunque es dificultoso, a principio de este año mis profesores no podían creer que lo hablaba bien así que el director vio mi desempeño y me pregunto si quería ser un estudiante de intercambio en japon, me parecio difícil tener que aceptar pero mis padres me apoyaron así que decidi venir hasta aca, pero claro que mi historia no es igual a la de Lee-kun.- dijo Eriol interesado en lo que responderia Syaoran.

-Mi historia es menos complicada, al igual que tu estudie japones como mi segunda lengua, desde pequeño me intereso la arqueología y mis profesores me ofrecieron estudiar aquí donde se encuentra la universidad de arqueologia mas prestigiosa, en Hong Kong no hay muchas universidades que tengan la carrera de arqueologia y si las hay son muy costosas.-

-Wow Syaoran-kun eso es muy dulce!- y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla Sakura a lo que el castaño no tardo en sonrojarse.

-Bueno yo creo que aquí nos tenemos que separar- dijo Syaoran caminando hacia otra dirección para que nadie se diera cuenta de su sonrojo.

-Es cierto, pero tengo que decirle algo muy importante a Tomoyo- Sakura le contesto mientras tomaba a Tomoyo del brazo.

-

-Tomoyo-chan cuando veas la primer oportunidad de besarlo lo haces!!-

-Sakura-chan!- dijo Tomoyo tornándose totalmente roja.

-Solo bromeaba pero trata de divertirte y mañana me cuentas que tal te fue!!.

-Hasta mañana!!- se despidieron los dos jovenes tomados de la mano.

-

-Hiragisawa-san quiero volver a aclararte que no me GUSTAS! Así que por favor estamos aquí por trabajo para nada mas!- dijo Tomoyo seriamente.

- Claro, pero solo hay algo que quiero pedirte!- Se quito los lentes y la miro directamente a los ojos- llamame por mi nombre- era evidente que el lo hacía para molestarla.

- Uhmm- dijo la pelinegra volteando la mirada para que no se diera cuenta de su sonrojo– Oh claro que si.-

* * *

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo!!^.^ Hope You Enjoy It!!**

**Espero que vaya mejorando! Y que les haya gustado!**

**Ya saben si tienen alguna sugerencia o reclamo!! Haganmelo saber de inmediato!!**

**Muchas gracias a LyS Cosmo, a Blouson Der Herz y en especial a Boggart que me ayudo en tomar la decision de reorganizar mi fic.**

**En cuanto a Blouson Der Herz si los ojos de Eriol son azules! Sumimasen!! T-T**

**Perdon por no actualizarlo antes!! Gomenasai!**

**Ja Ne!!*n_n**


	3. Aceptación y Nuevos Juegos

_Eto…_

_Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece, aunque sería hermoso poseerlo, pero bueno no es mío, solo la historia y alguno que otro personaje. ¡¡CCS es exclusivo de CLAMP así que ya saben!! ¡Algún parecido a la realidad no es coincidencia es algo inevitable! _

_¡¡Ahora sí a leer!!_

-

**Mis sentimientos van de arriba hacia abajo….**

**Es como si estuviera en una montaña Rusa…**

**No puedo ya controlarlos…**

**Solo quiero poder expresarlos…**

-

"¡Mmm no se que se cree!, como si fuéramos grandes amigos, aunque…¡No! el solo lo hace por compromiso no quiere nada mas que actuar,." Pensaba la hermosa nívea con mucho empeño para así engañar a su corazón, mientras caminaba con su interesante compañero.

- ¡No pensé que eras callada!-Dijo Eriol.

- ¡No lo soy! – le respondió siempre sumergida en sus pensamientos.

- Entonces por que no platicas como cuando estábamos los cuatro-dijo divertido el de ojos azulados - es que te da pena hablar con el chico que te atrae.-

-¡Claro que no y no estoy enamorada de ti!- le contesto con una mirada un tanto retadora, llevándose a la barbilla una de sus manos - solo estoy pensando en como reaccionara mi madre cuando lleguemos los dos… solos- "eso fue lo único que se me pudo venir en mente, mi madre no es tan mala, ¿o si?"

Sonomi Daidouji, cabello rojizo corto, piel blanca, ojos azules, amable, seria, divertida, un poco sobre protectora. Su trabajo, dirigir la empresa de juguetes "Daijdouji" en Japon. Debido al trabajo Tomoyo simulaba que la poca atención que su madre le brindaba era todo lo que ella necesitaba, aunque fuera mentira. Las unicas veces que pasaban juntas era a la hora de comer, cuando la nívea se enfermaba, y en fiestas de la empresa y familiares. Pero Sonomi pasaba mas tiempo que su padre.

Zenith Daidoji, cabello negro, piel nívea, ojos verdes, amable, sincero pero ausente en su hogar, trabajo, dirigir la empresa "Daidouji" en todas las sucursales de asia, y los únicos momentos que pasaba con su familia era en navidad y el cumpleaños de Tomoyo.

Desde muy pequeña Tomoyo fue inscrita en muchas clases extracurriculares entre ellas el coro, teniendo los mejores profesores y una privilegiada voz, pero, sus padres no podían asistir a sus muchos eventos, así que la pequeña Tomoyo iba acompañada de sus guardaespaldas y estas los grababan para que en navidad sus padres pudieran apreciarlos.

-

El recorrido no era muy largo mientras caminaban encontraban casas de dos pisos con grandes jardines, niños jugando con sus mascotas, alguna casa con muros descomunales.

- ¡Llegamos! – Tomoyo decía señalando los muros de donde se encontraba su bella mansión.

-¡Buenas tardes Señorita Tomoyo!- un grupo de mujeres vestidas de uniforme negro dijeron al momento de abrirle las puertas de la lujosa mansión a los níveos. -Buenas tardes joven.- y todas las ahí presentes les hacían reverencia.

-Buenas tardes chicas, um ¿acaso mi madre ya ha llegado?- Dijo Tomoyo inquieta.

-¡No señorita, pero creo que no tardara en llegar!- dijo un de la guardias -pero en cuanto ella entre en la residencia se lo comunicaremos.-

Entraron por el portón principal, caminaron por un camino de piedras y en ambos lados se vislumbraban un hermoso jardín, flores de todas especies, colores y tamaños, que en ese instante estaba siendo cuidado y arreglado por cinco personas dos de ellas decoradores expertos.

Al entrar a la mansión la servidumbre hacía reverencia al mismo tiempo que decían "Bienvenidos a casa" . Una joven los guío hasta la sala de estar que se encontraba al lado izquierdo del corredor principal, al final del corredor había gradas que daban al segundo piso, y al lado derecho se podía ver el comedor.

-

-¿Daidoji-san, por que estas tan preocupada de que tu madre no haya llegado? ¿No es por mi presencia?- dijo divertido Eriol rompiendo el silencio.

-Bueno, en realidad, tu eres el culpable- le respondió Tomoyo un poco fría.

-Pero si he recordado tu invitas a Kinomoto-san, Li-kun y a muchos de nuestros compañeros a tu casa frecuentemente, o ¿me equivoco?-

-Si, es cierto, pero yo ya se los he presentado a mi madre, y nunca había venido solo con un compañero, aunque solo vamos a ensayar no es muy correcto.- Le contesto Tomoyo, con mucha cortesía.

-Señorita, acaso coloco otro plato a la mesa para el joven que nos visita- una de las sirvientas que los acompañaba le preguntaba a Tomoyo.

-¡Claro!- dijo Tomoyo encantada.

- Me pueden acompañar al comedor por favor, su madre los acompañara en un breve instante – dijo la joven de la servidumbre.

-

El comedor se ubicaba a la derecha del corredor principal y al final de el se distinguía la puerta que llevaba a la cocina. La mesa del comedor era para 12 personas, rectangular, los platos estaban colocados en el extremo derecho, Tomoyo se sentó en el asiento derecho del asiento principal y Eriol en el asiento izquierdo.

-¡Buenas Tardes!- dijo sonrientemente la madre de Tomoyo al entrar al comedor.

- ¡Buenas Tardes madre!- le respondió Tomoyo alegremente levantándose de su asiento para saludar a Sonomi.

-Buenas Tardes Señora Daidouji- Dijo el atractivo níveo.

Al escuchar aquella voz su cara se volvió seria con mirada de protección sabia que este niño nunca había entrado antes y de que tampoco estaba acompañado, sabia algo no estaba bien, sabia que este podría ser el novio de su hija y del cual no había escuchado, esto le olía a desconfianza, su mas bello tesoro le había guardado un secreto.

-Y este adorable joven ¿quien es?- dijo ella cortésmente, ella invitaba a todo compañero de Tomoyo a sus fiestas de cumpleaños para así llegar a conocer a todas sus amistades y ser la mejor madre, según ella, pero nunca se dio cuenta del amor de el niño del coro "Kouji" .

-El es…-

- Eriol Hiragisawa encantada de conocerle, soy un estudiante de intercambio de Inglaterra, tengo 17 años y audicionaré con su hija para el papel de Romeo y Julieta, pero claro si usted nos da permiso – concluyo el.

La madre quedo extasiada con la respuesta, había respondido todas las preguntas que ella le haría y lo mejor es que le agrado. La cara rígida y fría cambio a la que había tenido al entrar al comedor.

-Claro, Hiragisawa-san. ¿Tomoyo hija acaso de esto era que querías hablarme?- Tomoyo asintió – Entonces ¿practicaran en la sala de teatro?- preguntándole a su hija.

-Si, madre y también quiero aclararte que no es mi novio, ni nada parecido solo es un compañero- le respondió seria y cortes sabía que su madre se estaba haciendo la idea de que eran novios. Mientras que Sonomi solo sonrío.

-Bueno pediré que no se les interrumpa para nada- dijo ella y se sentó a comer con ellos. Vaya que si le caía bien el extranjero para ser novia de se hija.

-

Al ser de Inglaterra, Eriol comía utilizando todos los cubiertos correctamente, según Tomoyo ya que había tenido las presencias de sus dos mejores amigos y era muy divertido verlos comer, se preocupaban demasiado en como utilizar los cubiertos, pero Eriol no se le hacía ningún esfuerzo, lo que hizo pensar a la bella ojizafiros. "Que lindo es, por que me tuvo que besar, que tal si solo esta jugando conmigo, tonta cabeza tonto corazón reaccionen por favor no se enamoren mas" pero no se había dado cuenta de lo que había pensado…

-

El almuerzo concluyo y Sonomi debía retirarse.

- Bueno chicos, los tengo que dejar tengo junta a las tres y creo que voy un poco tarde espero que puedan practicar.- Sonomi se levanto no sin antes darle un tierno beso en la frente a su hija. Eriol le hizo una reverencia.

-

"¡Es todo un caballero, entre mas paso con el siento que me gusta mas! ¿Por que?" siguió pensando Tomoyo mientras terminaban de comer.

-

Al terminar de comer todo parecía menos tenso. Y empezaron a caminar hacia la sala de teatro, que se encontraba en el segundo piso, al lado de la habitación de Tomoyo.

-Tu madre te tiene mucha confianza ¿no es así?- se atrevió a preguntar Eriol.

- Si – dijo Tomoyo un poco cortante por que no quería que sus sentimientos ya inestables salieran y lo arruinaran todo. – Eriol-san ¿te sientes cómodo con la ropa del colegio?-

- Si, por mi no hay problema.- le contesto – ¿por que?-

- Bueno mi madre me pregunto que si te querías cambiar ella tiene ropa que te puede quedar. Pero si estas cómodo ya vengo voy a cambiarme de ropa. Puedes escuchar música si quieres no me tardare mucho.- dijo Tomoyo dejando al ojiazul en la sala de teatro.

La ropa que le ofrecía eran diseños de Tomoyo, pero no le gustaba presumir. "¡Se hubiera visto guapísimo, y también le hubiera quedado a su medida" pensó la nívea entrando a su alcoba que quedaba al lado de la sala de teatro. Busco en todo su guardarropa lo mas casual que encontró, una falda corta tableada café, haciendo juego con una blusa blanca con bordados de flores rojos en las mangas, trataba de verse más linda arreglándose el cabello, pero por que, "¡Esta claro! ¡Estoy enamorada de el! Pero, solo un poco o ¿no?" se ponía un poco de brillo "Pero y si no siente lo mismo por mi, no por que me besaría entonces…"

Siguió pensando hasta que llego a la sala donde se encontraba Eriol. Eriol a pesar de que Tomoyo le había dicho que podía escuchar música estaba recostado en la pared leyendo el libro que debían ensayar.

"¡Que interesante!" -Perdón por hacerte esperar.- Dijo alegremente Tomoyo.

-Entonces hay que empezar ¿no lo crees?- Dijo Eriol mientras apreciaba el bello atuendo de Tomoyo. "Realmente hermosa…"

- ¡Si!-

-

Después de casi una hora memorizándose sus partes decidieron practicar juntos. La profesora habiendo visto aquel beso sabia que la parte a evaluar iba ser el acto primero la escena quinta donde Julieta y Romeo se encontraban por primera vez. Y fue allí donde comenzaron…

Tomándole la mano a Tomoyo Eriol comenzó – Si con indigna diestra he profanado tan santo altar, multadme por mi exceso. Mi boca, peregrino sonrojado, cancelará la mancha con un beso.

- El noble peregrino se equivoca, clara señal de devoción es ésa. Manos de santo el peregrino toca, y con sus palmas el palmero besa.- dijo Tomoyo pero se estaba poniendo nerviosa sabia que la escena del beso era próxima y que debía besarlo. "Por favor sentimientos no me traicionen!"

- Labios no tiene el santo y ¿el palmero?- dijo Eriol aun tomándola de la mano.

-Para rezar los usa el peregrino.- "Por favor no me traicionen"

- ¡Ah santa! Siendo así, que muden quiero con mis manos mis labios de destino, que recen, acceded a lo que imploran.-

-Tranquilo escucha el santo si suplican- "Por favor" su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, y no podía controlarlo la parte del beso seguía después de esto…

-Pues inmóvil quedad mientras que oran, y esos labios a mi me purifican…- hubo una gran pausa, Eriol se quito las gafas y la miro directamente para luego… "Que galán se mira sin gafas," pero el corazón de Tomoyo estaba descontrolado, toda la cordura que había fingido tener se estaba rompiendo… Eriol se acerco mas a su cara, los ojos de ella se empezaron a cerrar automáticamente como sabiendo que el se encontraría con el …

Pero no fue lo que ella tanto añoraba…

¡Le dio un dulce beso en el pómulo izquierdo! Al sentir eso lo aparto de repente, no era que no quería el beso pero es que realmente la había decepcionado, la escena perfecta de romeo y el le da un beso en la mejilla, vaya que estaba enfada ella realmente quería encontrarse con algo mejor, 'Contacto Directo' como a ella le gustaba llamarle cada vez que en las historias de manga y anime aparecía el momento indicado del beso, claro ya había tenido un 'Contacto Directo Muy Directo' con Eriol, pero su corazón no lo había sabido recibir es mas su cuerpo se había sentido sin defensas para poderse resistir, y estaba esperando esta oportunidad para atacar con todo (No sean Mal Pensado) para saber que era en realidad lo que ¡Eriol Hiragisawa sentía por ella!

-¡¡Que te pasa!!- dijo Tomoyo esperando una respuesta para poder disculparlo, aunque con esos ojos y esa sonrisa le perdonaría todo y hasta lo ¡invitaría a salir!

- Como se que te enfadas que te besen, no quise molestarte, ademas, la única forma de que te vuelva a besar, y me disculpo por eso, es ¡si obtenemos el estelar!- dijo el níveo divertido y sonrío divinamente.

Ella sabia que eso era casi como quitarle un dulce a un bebe, lo había hecho antes y sencillo para hacerlo ahorita, "¡Sencillo obtendremos el estelar! ¡Lo hago por el reto de obtenerlo, y un poco por el Beso" y sonrío, pero se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta que Eriol la había visto. Y se le quedo viendo fijamente "Por que están irresistiblemente guapo, Esta bien lo hago mas por el beso" "Ya no" tenia que dejar de pensar por un buen momento! Por que simple entre mas pensaba sus ilusiones con aquel chico empezaban crearse "Ese fue el maldito problema que sucedió con Kouji-kun me enamore sin saber lo que el sentía…"

- ¡Si que te he dado en que pensar! – y sonrío, bueno… ¡casi se echo una carcajada! Enfurecida trato de quitarle esa tonta pero hermosa sonrisa del rostro. Así que contraatacó, si el podía jugar con sus sentimientos que el había provocado ¿por que no jugar ella con los de el? No estaba prohibido, era realmente algo justo así ella podría dejar de pensar en el y el ya no seguiría tirando ¿indirectas? Realmente la hacia enojar y a la vez derretirse, por una parte todo lo que decía el era relativamente verdad, pero odiaba que tuviera razón tan fácilmente, ella era difícil de predecir casi imposible, "Será que…" se había puesto a pensar que, ¿que tal si Eriol la había estado estudiando desde ya hace tiempo? "No eso seria una tonta idea de mi parte, debo de dejar de pensar y empezar a averiguar si le gusto" por lo que tiro la ¡¡primera bomba!!

- En realidad no, me estaba preguntando ¿que pasaría si te enamoraste por el falso beso que me diste? ¿Y solo estas tratando de resistirte a mi encanto?- terminando y lo quedo viendo con cara de "¡Te reto!".

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo! **

**Actualizando una ¡Pequeña Historia de amor! ¿Qué les pareció? ¡A que no esperaban que el níveo ojos azules le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla! Yo se que todos esperaban ese beso!! Bubu!T.T Pero al parecer Eriol esta inseguro de lo que la bella nívea siente por el. Y ya al fin Tomoyo se dio cuenta de lo que siente por el, pero no quiere terminar herida, así que jugara el mismo juego que Eriol "Averiguando lo que sientes, tirando indirectas" **

**¡¡Muchas gracias a LyS Cosmo, a Blouson Der Herz, Cainat06, Ziitah-TxE- , La Criticona y en especial a Boggart que me ayudan a mejorar!! **

**Boggart-sensei quiero decirle que sigo leyendo. ¿Y quiero saber si he mejorado?**

**Hope you enjoy it!! Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo!!*n_n* Y ya saben si tienen alguna sugerencia o reclamo!! Hagamela saber!! Y si solo quieren dejar un comentario ps mejor!! **

**¡¡Feliz año Nuevo!! ¡¡¡Espero la hayan pasado bien a lado de sus seres queridos!!! ¡¡!Que Diosito les ilumine el camino!! ¡¡Y portense bien y si no me avisan!! **

**¡Ne Ne! ¡Ja ne! *n_n***


	4. Audiciones Parte 1

_Eto…_

_Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece, aunque sería hermoso poseerlo, pero bueno no es mío, solo la historia y alguno que otro personaje. ¡CCS es exclusivo de CLAMP así que ya saben! ¡Algún parecido a la realidad no es coincidencia es algo inevitable! _

( ¯ ` · . _ . · [-] · . _ . · ´ ¯ )

Acaso no te das cuenta…?

Mis sentimientos se desbordan…

Y eres el único que los puede hacer parar...

( ¯ ` · . _ . · [-] · . _ . · ´ ¯ )

En el capitulo anterior…

- ¡Si que te he dado en que pensar! – y sonrío, bueno… ¡casi se echo una carcajada! Enfurecida trato de quitarle esa tonta pero hermosa sonrisa del rostro. Así que contraatacó, si el podía jugar con sus sentimientos que el había provocado ¿por que no jugar ella con los de el? No estaba prohibido, era realmente algo justo así ella podría dejar de pensar en el y el ya no seguiría tirando ¿indirectas? Realmente la hacia enojar y a la vez derretirse, por una parte todo lo que decía el era relativamente verdad, pero odiaba que tuviera razón tan fácilmente, ella era difícil de predecir casi imposible, "Será que…" se había puesto a pensar que, ¿que tal si Eriol la había estado estudiando desde ya hace tiempo? "No eso seria una tonta idea de mi parte, debo de dejar de pensar y empezar a averiguar si le gusto" por lo que tiro la ¡primera bomba!

- En realidad no, me estaba preguntando ¿que pasaría si te enamoraste por el falso beso que me diste? ¿Y solo estas tratando de resistirte a mi encanto?- terminando y lo quedo viendo con cara de "¡Te reto!".

( ¯ ` · . _ . · [-] · . _ . · ´ ¯ )

Al parecer a Eriol le había causado mucha gracia lo que su futura o presente amiga le estaba diciendo lo cual se noto muy fácilmente. El trato de no reír pero sabia que le había sido en vano, por que su cara no lo podía contener. Pero para su infortuna lo que había dicho Tomoyo era cierto, parece que se había enamorado o era eso lo que el pensaba.

- Realmente me entretienes bastante Daidouji- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa divertida.

"Alto" Si realmente ella quería jugar el juego bien, debía tomar todas las reglas, y sabia que una la había puesto el… su nombre.

- Eriol, si no quieres que te llame con tu apellido, llámame por mi nombre.- dijo Tomoyo con un tono retador en su voz. La risa de Eriol se desvaneció un tanto rápido, lo había tomado por sorpresa, que le dijera eso fue un golpe inesperado. Y el por supuesto la quedo viendo desconcertado. Ella estaba saboreando cada segundo que el la miraba sabia que había ganado ese encuentro. "Jaque" y sonrío.

- Bueno, no puedo decir que no a tan buena oferta a parte que yo te dije que me llamaras por mi nombre. Pero sabes que cuando un par de jovenes se llama por su nombre quiere decir que están mas unidos y creo que eso no es lo que querías en un principio- "Jaque mate…" pensaba el con una risa picara.

"Creo que me ha vuelto ha ganar" Parecía que el se había dado cuenta de la pequeña batalla que había librado Tomoyo, y que él había ocasionado.

Los dos eran excelentes alumnos en la escuela y a pesar de ser atractivos eran perspicaces, se daban cuenta rápido de su alrededor. Eran muy parecidos, les gustaban los retos, intimidar con pequeños juegos sicológicos y la música claro esta ella era una cantante nata y el era ingles por Kami debía ejecutar algún instrumento clásico. ¿Oh no? La pasión de Eriol era el violín, pero también ejecutaba el piano y el violonchelo. A Tomoyo le fascinaba el violín, era algo por lo que la música le fascinaba, pero no podía ejecutarlo, el único instrumento que podía ejecutar perfectamente era el piano.

Bueno prosigamos, ¿dónde me quede? ¡Ah Si! pero claro no eran idénticos! A ella le fascinaba en gran parte el anime y a él leer novelas clásicas. Era obvio el siendo ingles tenia una cultura diferente a la de Tomoyo. (N/A: ¡Yo me quedo por El Manga!) Eran como decirlo la pareja respectivamente perfecta, pero eso ninguno de los dos lo iba a admitir.

Pero después de tanto pensar los dos se fijaron que era un poco tarde para seguir practicando.

- Eriol, creo que es un poco tarde. Son casi las 6 de la noche- a ninguno les molestaba la presencia del otro pero sabia que el vivía en una zona retirada.

- Tienes razón, Da- pero en cuanto el menciono esa silaba se dio cuenta que Tomoyo le miraba amargamente. -Creo que debo retirarme.- termino al fin sin mencionar el nombre de la joven de cabello azabache.

- Espera – dijo la bella pelinegra. – Mi madre ordeno que se te llevara a la puerta de tu casa. Cuando bajes una limosina te estará esperando. –

- Gracias – menciono el pelinegro – Hasta mañana_… Tomoyo_- diciendo lo ultimo en un tono bromista, ocasionando un enojo en la de ojos zafiros.

- Hasta mañana.- respondió con simpatía tratando de disimular su enojo. El caballero inglés desapareció del umbral de la puerta. Dejando a una joven enojada y pensativa. Como haría para hacerlo enojar sin dejar sus sentimientos descubiertos.

( ¯ ` · . _ . · [-] · . _ . · ´ ¯ )

Toda esa semana se la había pasado de maravilla. El chico de cabello azulado era encantador pero al mismo tiempo quería averiguar la forma más sencilla de dejarlo sin respiración, por que… no, no se habían besado en ninguna de las prácticas, tal y como el lo había prometido, y ella odiaba que la hiciera sonrojar. Cada vez que venía el acto primero la escena quinta donde Julieta y Romeo se encontraban por primera vez, siempre pasaba lo mismo, el se acercaba, el corazón de ella se aceleraba, el sonreía y ella se enojaba a tal punto de quedar totalmente avergonzada.

Tomoyo lo odiaba por jugar tanto con su corazón, Eriol en cambio le fascinaba por brindarle horas de diversión. Aunque claro ninguno estaba dispuesto a aceptar que estaban flechados por el hijo de Afrodita, "Cupido".

( ¯ ` · . _ . · [-] · . _ . · ´ ¯ )

La chica de ojos azules miraba su reflejo disimulando que peinaba su cabello cuando lo único que hacía era pensar en su amigo ingles.

-Se que no debo enamorarme, pero el hace el juego muy difícil. Y cuando pienso enviarle una indirecta- la joven dejo salir un suspiro pesado intentando que todas sus preocupaciones se esfumaran. – El muchas veces me gana. Y hoy debo verle nuevamente y esperar que no siga jugando conmigo por que en definitiva si lo sigue haciendo, hoy no podré resistir y me darán muchas ganas de besarlo. Y puedo perder la concentración. – Y continuo apreciando su reflejo, tratando de encontrar una manera de concentrarse, pero un sonido de su celular la saco de sus pensamientos…

- Buenos días – menciono con alegría la joven de cabellos azabaches.

- Hola Tomoyo – se escuchaba de la otra línea con más emoción. – ¿A qué hora vas a llegar al cole? –

- Sakura, sabes que las audiciones son hasta en la tarde, dudo mucho que llegar temprano me ayude. –

- Lo se, pero Syaoran-kun y yo te queremos invitar a un helado antes de que hagas las audiciones. –

- Enserio. Encantada iré. –

- Bien, las audiciones son a las dos de la tarde, así que ¿te parece a la una de la tarde? -

- Claro querida amiga. ¿En la heladería Piffle? –

- Si, y sabes te tengo una sorpresita… ¡bye! – y la de cabellos castaños colgó antes de que la de piel nívea pudiera preguntar sobre la dicha sorpresa.

- Colgo, tal vez se quedo sin credito. – Coloco su celular en la mesa e iba tomar el cepillo cuando se percato de la hora. Las nueve de la mañana y ella seguía sin bañarse, aunque andaba con un lindo camisón color lila, mangas largas, luego no le quedaría tiempo para encontrar el mejor atuendo para hacer la audición con su adorable Eriol. Así que emprendió un viaje al tocador y permaneció no más de veinte minutos en el. Trato de encontrar el mejor atuendo para poder hacer tan afamada obra, pero era casi imposible, ella una de las niñas más lindas del colegio estaba estresada por lo que debía usar.

- He de usar algo casual como siempre lo hago – y con determinación tomo una vestido azul turquesa con vuelos, combinado con una chaqueta negra de mangas tres cuartos y unas zapatillas de tacón del color del vestido. Su cabello lo dejo suelto y para decorarlo se coloco una diadema.

Al terminar eran ya las diez de la mañana, por lo que opto usar el tiempo restante en terminar de ver una anime que le habían recomendado. Y luego almorzaría.

( ¯ ` · . _ . · [-] · . _ . · ´ ¯ )

- Tommy – dijo con mucha emoción Sakura al ver a su amiga pasar por la puerta principal de la heladería. La joven de ojos zafiro volteo a ver la mesa en la cual estaban. La heladería era una de las mejores de la ciudad, el servicio era excelente y la calidad insuperable. Todos los sabores conocidos se encontraban ahí, el lugar favorito de ambas amigas.

- Hola ¿Cómo están? – pregunto Tomoyo a los castaños, quienes estaban sentados en unas butacas a la par de una ventana.

- Bien, gracias- contesto Syaoran. – Y ¿tu? Lista para la audición. –

- Claro que si. Syaoran-kun – interrumpió la castaña antes de que la de cabellos azabaches pudiera contestar. – Acuérdate que ella es la mejor actriz en nuestro colegio. –

- Que cosas dices Sakura-chan – respondió Tomoyo con un leve sonrojo acercandose a sus mejillas.

- No seas modesta, que sabes que es cierto – dijo Sakura, mientras que Syaoran solo rolo los ojos.

- Esta bien – respondió con desgano la de ojos zafiro. – ¿Y ya ordenaron? –

- No. – respondió Syaoran un poco irritado.

- ¿Y eso? –

- ¿Te acuerdas de la sorpresita? – Tomoyo asintió. – Pues todavía no ha llegado. –

- ¿Y a que horas llega? –

- Ya esta aquí. – y la de ojos jade levanto y agito su mano para que alguien la notase. - ¡Hiraguizawa! – comenzó a gritar. –¡Hiraguizawa, por aquí! – dejo de gritar cuando unos orbes azules se posaron sobre las butacas que ocupa el trio de amigos.

- Lo invitaste a el.- pregunto Tomoyo con un color carmín tocando sus mejillas.

- Si, esa es la sorpresita. ¿Acaso no te gusta? –

- Sakura…- menciono la de ojos zafiro antes de ser interrumpida por el caballero ingles.

-Buenas tardes – dijo con una sonrisa divertida cierto chico de cabello negro con algunos destellos azules.

- Buenas tardes – respondieron ambos castaños amablemente.

- Pensé que no llegarías. – dijo aliviada Sakura. – Quiere decir que te sirvió el mapa. Te lo dije Syaoran-kun. -

- A decir verdad, tuve que pedir la dirección. - menciono Eriol con una sonrisa.

- Linda, gane. – le dijo Syaoran a Sakura haciendo que esta comenzara a hacer un puchero. – Me debes algo. –

- Lo se. – respondió enganchándose en el cuello de cierto castaño de ojos chocolatosos. – No es justo que siempre ganes. –

- Talvez sea por que te conozco más. –

- Talvez – contesto en tono dulce, acercándose cada vez más a los labios del castaño, y al fin uniéndolos con ternura.

Tomoyo trataba de verlos pero se topo con la mirada de Eriol fija en la suya.

- Tomoyo, será que no te he escuchado o es que no me has saludado. -

- Hola Eriol. – dijo esquivando la mirada penetrante del caballero ingles. Y carraspeó haciendo que el par de novios se separa.

Los dulces besos que propagaban ambos castaños terminaron en un notable sonrojo quedando totalmente apenados al ser visto con una mirad burlesca de parte del joven Hiraguizawa.

- Bueno, ya que Hiraguizawa esta aquí podemos pedir Los helados. – dijo uno poco exaltada la pequeña Kinomoto.

- Apoyo tu moción Sakurita- menciono Tomoyo. - Y como no puedes traerlos sola voy contigo-

- Pero eso es una falta de caballería de parte de nosotros -

- Es cierto es mejor que nosotros los traigamos y ustedes nos esperen- apoyo el joven Li levantándose de la butaca.

- Gracias, Tommy siempre lo mismo.- pregunto la castaña mirándola con ojos de Cachorritos.

-Pero...- Tomoyo trato de refutar la idea - esta bien pero solo esta vez- perdió al ver a su amiga a sus esmeraldas.

- Con su permiso bellas damas - halago Eriol, causando un bufido del ambarino, una sonrisa de Sakura y un suspiro de la de cabellos azabaches.

- Hasta luego Romeo - bromeo la castaña para provocar que su novio halara a Eriol y se acercaran a la barra.

- Sakura-chan - fue reprendida por su amiga - si después te empiezas a quejar de que estas gorda te voy a enseñar la cuenta de este día. -

- Oh vamos Tomoyo - dijo en tono voluble la de ojos Esmeralda. - no todos lo días comemos el especial y vamos a las audiciónes de Romeo y Julieta.-

- Tienes razón pero luego no te quejes que tu metabolismo es lento. Y te quieras matar de hambre-

- Esta bien, pero es que es una de las cosas que merece ser disfrutada al máximo, oye cambiando de te tema, ¿te gusto la sorpresita? -

- ¿Cual? - trato de sonar incrédula pero le fue en vano

- Por favor Tomoyo no te gusta que Hiraguizawa viniera y te haga compañía antes de la audición -

- Talvez, pero de todas formas lo iba a verlo en la tarde -

- Pero es una agradable sorpresa-

-Yo creo que te gusta - menciono Tomoyo, provocando un puchero de su amiga- o quieres poner celoso al pobre de Syaoran –

- Me gusta mas la última idea, - con una sonrisa picaresca menciono la castaña - pero la verdadera razón es que me gustaría que fuese tu novio y así no te sientas fuera de lugar cuando vayamos a algún lugar-

- Seria interesante si el sintiese atracción por mi-

- No es por nada pero parece que andas con una negatividad extrema, no te preocupes te va ir súper bien. -

- Gracias amiga-

- Cuando quieras además que me siento realmente contenta de que al fin pueda apoyarte tal y como lo has hecho conmigo siempre-

La de ojos zafiros le dedico una amplia sonrisa lo que hizo sonreír a Sakura.

- Madames - apareció el joven Hiraguizawa con un amplia copa de fondo hondo y cubierta de chocolate y almendra. Cinco sabores dentro de la copa, predominando el sabor napolitano, luego sabores pistacho, uva, melón y limón, de cubierta tenía una capa de miel de avellana y chispas de colores, y para terminar el toque de una cereza.

- Gracias – menciono Sakura con mucha emoción. – Esto lo más delicioso. -

- Te apoyo – dijo Tomoyo con igual o mas emoción que su amiga. – Muchas gracias, Syaoran. –

- Me encantaría aceptar ese agradecimiento pero, el que realmente pago todo fue nuestro compañero extranjero –

- Oh gracias – menciono la de ojos zafiro con un leve sonrojo asomándose por sus níveas mejillas.

- No hay de que. – diciendo y el caballero inglés se sentó en la butaca a la par de la joven de cabellos azabaches. Lo mismo hizo el joven Li solo que a la par de su amada joven de ojos esmeraldas.

Entre conversaciones y risas la hora empezaba a llegar a su fin y las audiciones a acercarse por lo que optaron por dejar el establecimiento y así llegar en el menor tiempo posible al colegio.

( ¯ ` · . _ . · [-] · . _ . · ´ ¯ )

Las audiciones se estaban llevando de la siguiente manera, primero las audiciones individuales, que consistían en audiciones para el papel deseado, claro que todos participaban para los papeles principales. Las audiciones en pareja solo eran para los papeles principales, los actos eran el acto primero la escena quinta donde Julieta y Romeo se encontraban por primera vez, el acto segundo primera escena donde Romeo y Julieta se ubicaban ella en el balcón y él en el jardín y el acto quinto tercera escena donde Romeo aclamaba la vida de Julieta al mismo tiempo que moría y que Julieta moría para estar con su amado.

- Tomoyo-chan mucha suerte. – dijo con emoción la pequeña Kinomoto dedicándole un abrazo a su amiga – Te veremos desde las taquillas ya que después no tendremos donde sentarnos, realmente esta lleno. -

- Suerte a ambos – menciono el de ojos chocolatosos.

- Suerte para ti también, Hiraguizawa – dijo Sakura con igual emoción con la diferencia que esta vez su novio la halaba hacia las butacas.

- Gracias, se que lo haremos muy bien. – agradeció el joven inglés – Hemos practicado toda esta semana.-

- Y nos sabemos muy bien los diálogos – hablo ahora la joven de ojos zafiros. Eriol entonces, paso su mano en la cintura de ella causando un pequeño respingo en ella. – ¿Qué-que haces? – pregunto, y en ese instante un tono carmín comenzó a apoderarse de sus blanquecinas mejillas.

- Dándote mayor seguridad – respondió el níveo, divertido por el titubeo de la chica. – Así sabrás que tienes todo mi apoyo y confianza. -

- Muchas gracias, Eriol, pero solo buscas una excusa para no admitir tus sentimientos hacia mi. –

- Tu…- pero antes de que pudiera continuar su frase Tomoyo camino a paso rápido donde se encontraba su amiga Chiharu, el joven Hiraguizawa solo pudo poner su adorable sonrisa divertida para luego caminar hacia su amigo Takashi Yamasaki.

- Tomoyo, me estoy muriendo de lo nerviosa que estoy – menciono una joven de cabello castaño claro sostenido en dos coletas, ojos de color café, de rasgos finos y delicados nariz respingada, de piel morena clara con una estatura de 1.65 cm. Vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla negros, una blusa blanca mangas cortas decorada por un listón rosa y zapatillas de color rosa.

- Tranquila, lo haras bien –

- Eso lo dices tu, por que ya has participado otro años, pero para mi es la primera vez, y si se me olvida todo ante el publico. –

- Claro que no. Has practicado lo suficiente. –

- Mejor no participaré. Esa es una mejor decisión. –

- Chiharu, nunca me has demostrado cobardía –

- Pero..-

- Pero nada – fue interrumpida por Tomoyo – Solo es una audición y todos nos podemos equivocar, además que solo estas pensando en ti misma, ¿que hay de Yamasaki? El también practico junto a ti no se merece que lo dejes por su cuenta. –

- Tienes toda la razón, solo es una audición y si nunca lo intento no sabré si soy buena en ello. Muchas gracias Tomoyo – dijo con mucha emoción y se lanzo a los brazos de amiga para darle un cariñoso abrazo. –

- No hay de que, ¿para que estamos las amigas? –

- Enserio te lo agradezco mucho. – y Chiharu se alejo y le pregunto a su amiga – Oye Tomoyo hablando de audiciones, sabes hay un chico nuevo. –

- Pero ¿que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra? –

- Pues que piensa audicionar y aspira nada mas y nada menos que el papel de Romeo -

- Pero para eso debe tener una pareja –

- Eso es lo interesante, que el ha convencido a la profesora para hacerlo el solo, ha de ser muy bueno ya que convencer a la profesora Kutsiomi no es nada fácil por no decir imposible. –

- ¿Esta en tu curso? –

- No se realmente en que sección esta y no he tenido la oportunidad de verlo, dicen que es de Inglaterra. –

- No estarás hablando de…-

- Todavía no lo se – interrumpió Chiharu. – Pero el hará la prueba contigo. – la joven nívea asintió. – Si mal no recuerdo, el actuara después de nosotros. –

- ¿Enserio? –

- Si –

- Mihara, Yamasaki – vocifero una joven al entrar atrás del escenario –Tras que salgan Kunogi y Watanuki entran a escena ustedes. Suerte - y así como entro salió, provocando nuevamente el nerviosismo en la joven Mihara.

- Tomoyo, sigo yo –

- No te preocupes, lo harán excelente. -

- Gracias –

- Chiharu ¿lista para el espectáculo? – llegó un joven de cabello castaño oscuro.

- Pues, yo creo que si – dijo en un tono inseguro la de ojos café.

- Sabías – prosiguió Yamasaki levantando su dedo de la mano izquierda - cuando se interpreto la primera vez en el teatro de Inglaterra esta obra los protagonistas salieron gravemente heridos. –

- No me digas… -

- Si, y para que en los estrenos no hubieran ningún tipo de accidentes se tenían que…- pero antes de que pudiera continuar con su mentirilla blanca, Chiharu comenzó a halarlo hacia el escenario.

- Mucha Suerte – grito Tomoyo mientras le salía una gotita estilo anime en la sien. –Nunca cambiaran. – y se dirigió a la misma dirección que ellos esperando poder ver su audición, no había visto ninguna audición ya que al estar platicando con su amiga Sakura el tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido y los temas de conversación la ayudaban a olvidarse un poco de la audición próxima a presentarse. Llego entonces a una de las cortinas de la esquina izquierda detrás del escenario. Esperaba que Chiharu lo hiciera excelentemente y que su sueño de convertirse en protagonista se cumpliera, aunque claro que Tomoyo misma quería lo mismo, pero si era su querida amiga quien ganara el papel, poco le iba a importar. Mientras veía el escenario se podía notar que las cortinas principales estaban cerradas y que alguien gritaba...

- Ahora audicionara la pareja cuatro. Mihara Chiharu y Yamasaki Takeshi. Acto segundo primera escena – Y al terminar de decir esto las cortinas del escenario comenzaron a desaparecer y dieron vista a la pareja que se encontraba dividida, ella en el balcón improvisado de cartón que se hizo para esa ocasión y el en el escenario sin nada más que un pequeño árbol a la par del balcón.

Mientras espiaba podía ver a su amiga sosteniendo su mano con la del joven Li. – Que románticos. – dijo en susurro, para volverse a fijar en la pareja que comenzaría a actuar después de escuchar la palabra que haría que el movimiento comenzara…

- ACCIÓN – grito la profesora Kotsuimi, y solo esa palabra dejo de resonar en el auditorio los jóvenes comenzaron a reaccionar, mas la joven Mihara ya que ella comenzaba la audición con las palabras de Julieta.

- ¿Qui-quién eres tú?- Menciono llevándose su mano izquierda al pecho - ¿Qué te ocultas en la noche e irrumpes en mis pensamientos? -

- Con un nombre no sé decirte quién soy. – dijo Yamasaki apartando la mirada de ella en cambio solo podía ver el suelo. - Mi nombre, santa mía, me es odioso porque es tu enemigo. Si estuviera escrito, rompería el papel. –

- Mis oídos apenas han sorbido cien palabras de tu boca y-y ya te conozco por la voz. – titubeo un poco -¿No eres Romeo, y además Montesco? – grito hacia el lugar que se encontraba el joven de cabellos castaños. –

- No, bella mía, si uno a otro te disgusta. – esta vez la volteo a ver con una mirada nostálgica.

- Dime, ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí y por qué?- se acerco mas al balcón. - Las tapias de este huerto son muy altas y, siendo quien eres, el lugar será tu muerte si alguno de los míos te descubre. – termino diciendo la joven Mihara.

- Con las alas del amor salté la tapia, pues para el amor no hay barrera de piedra, y, como el amor lo que puede siempre intenta, los tuyos nada pueden contra mí.

- Si te ven, te matarán. – dijo la joven de ojos café con preocupación en su entonación.

- ¡Ah! Más peligro hay en tus ojos que en veinte espadas suyas. Mírame con dulzura y quedo a salvo de su hostilidad. –

- Por nada del mundo quisiera que te viesen. – y al finalizar la oración comenzó a ver alrededor de su compañero fingiendo que había alguien más que los observaba.

- Me oculta el manto de la noche y, si no me quieres, que me encuentren: mejor que mi vida acabe por su odio que ver cómo se arrastra sin tu amor.

- ¿Quién te dijo dónde podías encontrarme? – menciono viéndolo a sus ojos.

- El amor, que me indujo a preguntar. – llevo su mano derecha a su corazón. - Él me dio consejo; yo mis ojos le presté. No soy piloto, pero, aunque tú estuvieras lejos, en la orilla más distante de los mares más remotos, zarparía tras un tesoro como tú.-

- La noche me oculta con su velo; - dijo viendo al cielo falso. - Si no, el rubor teñiría mis mejillas por lo que antes me has oído decir. ¡Cuánto me gustaría seguir las reglas, negar lo dicho! Pero, ¡adiós al fingimiento! ¿Me quieres? Sé que dirás que sí y te creeré.- dijo colocando ambas manos en su pecho - Si jurases, podrías ser perjuro: dicen que Júpiter se ríe de los perjurios de amantes. ¡Ah, gentil Romeo! Si me quieres, dímelo de buena fe. O, si crees que soy tan fácil, me pondré áspera y rara, y diré "no" con tal que me enamores, y no más que por ti.- menciono volteando la mirada hacia su lado izquierdo. - Mas confía en mí. - Chiharu volvió verlo directamente a sus ojos. - Demostraré ser más fiel que las que saben fingirse distantes. Reconozco que habría sido más cauta si tú, a escondidas, no hubieras oído mi confesión de amor. Así que, perdóname y no juzgues liviandad esta entrega que la oscuridad de la noche ha descubierto. – Menciono lo ultimo con nostalgia la joven de cabellos castaños.

- Juro por esa luna santa que platea las copas de estos árboles... – dijo eso señalando hacia el cielo falso.

- Ah, no jures por la luna, esa inconstante que cada mes cambia en su esfera, no sea que tu amor resulte tan variable. –

- ¿Por quién voy a jurar? – le dirigió la mirada a ella.

- No jures; o, si lo haces, jura por tu ser adorable, que es el dios de mi idolatría, y te creeré. –

- Si el amor de mi pecho... – el joven Yamasaki llevo una de sus manos hacia su pecho inclinando hacia abajo levemente su cara.

- No jures. Aunque seas mi alegría, no me alegra nuestro acuerdo de esta noche: demasiado brusco, imprudente, repentino, igual que el relámpago, que cesa antes de poder nombrarlo. Amor, buenas noches. Con el aliento del verano, este brote amoroso puede dar bella flor cuando volvamos a vernos. Adiós, buenas noches. Que el dulce descanso se aloje en tu pecho igual que en mi ánimo. –

- ¿Y me dejas tan insatisfecho? – dijo el joven que interpretaba en ese instante a Romeo.

- ¿Qué satisfacción esperas esta noche? – menciono Chiharu levemente frunciendo su ceño.

- La de jurarnos nuestro amor. –

- El mío te lo di sin que lo pidieras; ojala se pudiese dar otra vez. – inclinándose mas en el balcón.

- ¿Te lo llevarías? ¿Para qué, mi amor?-

- Para ser generosa y dártelo otra vez. – volviendo a posar su mano izquierda en su pecho y proseguir con el dialogo. -Y, sin embargo, quiero lo que tengo. Mi generosidad es inmensa como el mar, mi amor, tan hondo; cuanto más te doy, más tengo, pues los dos son infinitos.- voltea a ver atrás de ella, fingiendo ser llamada por alguien. Y vuelve a ver a su compañero. - Oigo voces dentro. Adiós, mi bien.- ¡Ya voy, ama!-Buen Montesco, sé fiel. Espera un momento, vuelvo en seguida.- su presencia desaparece del balcón.

- ¡Ah, santa, santa noche! Temo que, siendo de noche, todo sea un sueño, harto halagador y sin realidad. – termino al fin el joven Takeshi viendo al publico y luego viendo el balcón donde su compañera había salido, mientas que las cortinas se comenzaban a cerrar y los aplausos se escuchaban alredor.

- To-tomoyo ¿Cómo lo hice? – pregunto la joven de cabellos castaños notablemente sonrojada.

- Lo has hecho excelente querida amiga –

- Enserio. –

- Si – menciono con emoción la joven de cabellos azabaches.

- Pero fue algo terrorífico. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora y tenía que respirar mas rápido de lo normar. Al principio pensé que se me iba a olvidar todo. ¿Lo notaste? –

- Para nada y si en alguna ocasión lo hiciste parecía parte de la emoción que le implantabas. Se te da mucho la actuación. –

- Gracias, y viniendo de ti es algo gratificante. –

- No exageres. Ya que las cosas buenas hay que decirlas. Felicidades a ti también Yamasaki -

- Gracias, pero la estrella que brillo más fue Chiharu, ella tuvo más parlamento. –

- Pero los dos nos esforzamos igual. – dijo Chiharu notablemente sonrojada. –Gracias Yamasaki por aceptar audicionar conmigo. –

- Cuando quieras. Además sabes de donde provienen las audiciones en el teatro. – dijo el joven Yamasaki levantando su mano izquierda para proseguir con una mentirilla. – Los protagonistas eran elegidos de la manera más fácil, el que llegara primero al teatro ganaría. Pero comenzaron a… -

- Claro, claro. – comenzó a halarlo Chiharu hacia la salida. – Hasta luego Tomoyo. –

- Hasta luego. – dijo entre risitas la joven Daidouji. Pero se había olvidado del joven que haría la audición solo, así que volvió a su posición anterior, detrás de la cortina.

- Se ríe de las heridas quien no las ha sufrido. Pero, alto. ¿Qué luz alumbra esa ventana? Es el oriente, y Julieta, el sol. Sal, bello sol, y mata a la luna envidiosa, que está enferma y pálida de pena porque tú, que la sirves, eres más hermoso. Si es tan envidiosa, no seas su sirviente. Su ropa de vestal es de un verde apagado que sólo llevan los bobos … - Un joven declamaba hacia el público.

-¡Ah, es mi dama, es mi amor! ¡Ojalá lo supiera! Mueve los labios, mas no habla. No importa: hablan sus ojos; voy a responderles. ¡Qué presuntuoso! No me habla a mí. Dos de las estrellas más hermosas del cielo tenían que ausentarse y han rogado a sus ojos que brillen en su puesto hasta que vuelvan. ¿Y si ojos se cambiasen con estrellas? El fulgor de su mejilla les haría avergonzarse, como la luz del día a una lámpara; y sus ojos lucirían en el cielo tan brillantes que, al no haber noche, cantarían las aves. ¡Ved cómo apoya la mejilla en la mano! ¡Ah, quién fuera el guante de esa mano por tocarle la mejilla! – los rasgos del joven eran… cabello negro azulado, piel nivea estatura de talvez 1.73 cm, vistiendo un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca manga larga. En cuanto a su cara tenía rasgos toscos, nariz perfectamente perfilada, y de ojos un color igual al del zafiro….

- Es..- Tomoyo llevo sus manos para cubrir su boca – Eriol –

( ¯ ` · . _ . · [-] · . _ . · ´ ¯ )

¡Konnichiwa!

Hoee* Al fin actualizo! -.- ¡Gomenne! Primero que todo ¿Estoy mejorando? Espero que si! :3 He leído mucho, aunque todavía sigo leyendo. Ahora si acerca del cap.. ¿Qué les pareció? Tomoyo esta totalmente enamorada de cierto inglés y este también de ella, pero ninguno dejara ganar al otro. ¿Que tal la actuación de Chiharu y Yamasaki? Fue bastante larga. Pero lo que intriga es el final… ¿Eriol dejara plantada a cierta pelinegra? Espero que no. Sakura y Syaoran siempre de lindos, totalmente enamorados. Pues solo eso de mi parte! Espero que les haya gustado el cap! :3

Agradecimientos*

Primero, muchas gracias a todas las personas que se dan una vuelta por el fic sin dejar comentarios.

¡Infinitas gracias a los que dejan un review!

LyS Cosmo

Blouson Der Herz

Boggartt

La criticona

cainat06

Little Mess

Music Of The Sun

'Asuka-hime'

Contestaciones*

**Boggartt:** ¡Hola Sensei! n-n Kya! Espero que este mejorando! Y cualquier fallo que posea por favor hagamelo saber! ^^ Kya! Enserio he mejorado desde el primer cap! :3 Todavía tengo! Espero que en este no tenga tantos! La casa me la imagine igual a la de CCS. ¡Sii! Ya lo leí me encanta! ^-^ Nos leemos pronto! n-n ¡Muchas gracias!

**LyS Cosmo: **Hola! ^^ Kya! Enserio te gusto! n/n espero que este también te guste! Gracias! :3

**Blouson Der Herz:** Hola! Hoe* ¡Disculpame! Pero aquí esta el nuevo cap! xD Nuevamente tarde! T-T Pero pronto he de actualizar más seguido, pero más corto.

**Little Mess:** Hola nuevamente! Me gusta mucho tu nuevo nombre! x3 Enserio lo crees! Kyaa! Gracias! Trate de no utilizar muchos signos de exclamación y usar adjetivos. Espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo! ;3

**Music Of The Sun:** Hola! Me alegro que te hayan gustado los caps! Y que te integres al fic! ;3 jajaja! Y todavía continuan! xD Si, pero para Tomoyo es bastante díficil retar al caballero inglés pero lo sigue intentando! Aquí esta el nuevo cap! Espero que este también te guste! Nos leemos pronto.

**'Asuka-hime' :** ¡Konnichiwa! ^^ Sii! Gracias! n/n Kyaaa! Exageras! n/n Pero aun así muchas gracias! Siii lo se! A mi también me encanta SxS! ¡Pero TxE hacen un pareja linda! x3 Te gusta! n/n Es que se me dije, Tomoyo también tiene que tener una afición a lo romantico y el manga! 2ndo Sii! jajaja Se parecen mucho! ;3 Siii! Yo también! Espero con ansias la nueva pelicula! xD siii! xD 3ro. Siii siempre bellos! Y Sakura lo quiere poner celoso con Eriol! x3 Sya-kun siempre cae! xD EXTREMADAMENTE GUAPO! 4to. xD No te preocupes. Jajaja! Sii Son igual de bellos! ;3 5to xD Siii, por si lo piensa el aclara las cosas! xD 6to sii! Argh! Se lo rompio! Y por eso es que es tan aficionada al manga y el anime! x3 Pero Eriol la querra muuuuuchoooo mas, solo que deben dejar su orgullo atrás! 7to Aunque lo quiera negar esta totalmente enamorada! Muahaha! xD Ella quiere ser una madre ejemplar! jajajajaja xD sii! kyaa! Ella quiere TomoyoxEriol! xD Pero es que ese intruso es super guapoo! 8vo Siiiii! Enseriooo! kyaa! Algun día lo leeras! ;3 Por mientras leeras pedcitos en el fic! 9no Siii! A Eriol si que le encanta hacerla enojar! Siiii! AMBOS se tienen muuuuchaaaaaas ganas! x3 jejeje! Esperemos que gane el papel protagonico! 10mo Hoeeeeee* ne ne Gracias! n/n Kyaa! enserio lo crees! Muuuuchiiisimas Gracias! ;3 kyaa! Gracias! También me puedes calificar aquí! He mejorado? 11mo Kyaaa! Graciaaas! n/n Yo también en lo que puedas! Kyaaa! GRAcias! MUCHAS GRACIASSS! ^^ A ti también cuando ya estes muuuchooo mejor! ;3 Yo te ayudo ati! ;3... Ne ne no hay problema! Me gusta muchooo! Que te haya gustadooo! n-n Ademas que no quiero que te mueras de hambre ne! Kyaa! Gracias por el review! Espero que también dejes un review en este cap! ;3 Graciaaaas! Muchas Gracias! Espero que eso reviews sigan en aumento! ^-^* Siii! Iguaaaaaal! Muchooooooooooos besoooooooooos y abrazoooooooos! Tu también cuidate! Yo maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas! ;3 Espero que estes muuuuuuuy bieeeeen! ^^ Nos leemos pronto?

;p Espero lo hayan disfrutado! Así que no sean tímidos y dejen aunque sea un pequeño review diciendo que les gusto! ;3 Se los agradeceré mucho! :3

Comentarios, Sugerencias, Críticas constructivas, animos. Serán todos muy bien recibidos! o.-*

¡Pasen un feliz día! :D

¡Ja ne! ≥ — ≤*


End file.
